Mobile devices and other battery operated devices are dependent on a limited power supply. In order to increase the operational duration of such devices without recharging or replacing batteries, efforts are made to minimize unnecessary power consumption. For example, if an integrated circuit of a device is not continuously needed, the integrated circuit can be selectively powered on and off. Many integrated circuits are selectively powered on and off locally (e.g., by switches within the integrated circuit). This method suffers from undesirable leakage current (power consumption) due among other things to imperfect switches.